


She Awaits His Sin To Fill her Mouth, and Coat Her Insides

by AngelFlower



Series: First Key to Hell [19]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: 3rd person, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, F/M, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: You sin with him, for he sins greatly, let the sin fill your bodies, and mix in the blood of the sacred.(Been posted here before, unpublished it awhile ago blah blah blah) (the date is the time I original published it)





	She Awaits His Sin To Fill her Mouth, and Coat Her Insides

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series isn't really on pare with my new stuff I wanna say, but I still want to re publish them cause fuck it why not?

Travis moaned, the woman's tongue lapped and twirled around his cock, he sat in his truck, letting the woman suck him off, per her request. His cock hot the back of her throat, it hurt, but not enough to make her stop. His head fell back onto the leather headrest.

He bucked into her mouth, and she began to fondle his balls, hoping to make him cum, she was eager to have her mouth filled with his cum. She wrapped her other hand on the base of his cock, and began to pump it, and she slurped on his cock, her drool dripping down.

Travis' cock twitched, and spurted white, sticky cum, coating her throat, the woman drank it all up.


End file.
